Strangers
by RakuenKit
Summary: Just a short reflection from Toboe with everything thats happen in the Anime, and his idea's on what paradise really is. No real spoilers.


Hello everyone out there reading this now. A short little Wolf's Rain songfic I thought up while listening to my WR sound track. This fic is written in Toboe's point of view.

Disclaimer: I, AngelD do NOT own any part of Wolf's Rain or the lyrics to Strangers done by Rsj Ramayya.

Strangers

_We've found a kind of paradise in a flowers bloom_

_We've seen the end of mystic land so close it meets the parting sun_

_We've shared the thoughts that two could share, we feel the truth magic that we send…_

It was than that we truly believed in finding this place called paradise through the lunar flowers, we had come so far when we had finally found her, Cheza our lunar flower. But there was something that even after finding her kept us searching.

…Searching for something new 

_Isle of Gold in flowers bloom…_

Cheza had given us hope and told us that with her that paradise was not far, but even that we had no where to go. So we ran, through forests, snowy waist lands, dried and waterless deserts. Even if we fell from lack of food or the little sleep we got, so how and just maybe it was the drive that kept us going, we'd get up and run on searching ever more for paradise never once looking back.

_We've heard a kind of paradise beyond the deserts dunes._

_We've walked the earth in solitude, so clod we need the warmth of sun._

_We've lived the life that we could live, we see the truth magic that begins…_

But still the paradise we searched went unfound, and yet we ran on. Our only hope was the flower that could lead us to the paradise we searched for. Yes, back than we really believed it possible find what others had searched there whole lives for and never found, we didn't just believe it…we lived it.

…_Searching for something new_

_Isle of Gold in flowers bloom…_

And when it came to opening the path to the one place we had longed for…it was snatched away from us. And true to the fact without Cheza it became harder to search, but again we never stopped to look back. An even after a fight between us I truly believe our bound only grew stronger as a pack, and our leader became a new wolf all together he pushed us on without even trying. Not a word in seemed but we would have followed him to the ends of the world, to the ends of paradise.

_We've found a kind of paradise, below a sky so new._

_We've weaved a web of mystery so wide, we need the light of day._

_We've worn the cloak of secret lives, we've seen the truth, magic that we send…_

But our efforts in taking Cheza back were almost in vein when we saw she was welting and that there was nothing we could do to save her. But she pushed us on again telling us paradise was only steps away, and we truly believed her. It was coming to the end now and our flower still tried to heal our wounds both outside and in even when she was on the very edge of death. But one by one we fell and it was a paradise that we found, but a black one.

…_Searching for something new_

_Isle of Gold in flowers bloom..._

And yet here we are, and just like none of it ever happened we were reborn with only faint memories of what happen, and how far we came. But after seeing the silver fur of the wolf we had learn to call our leader it became clear that paradise, a pure paradise could still be out there. And again we'll meet in paradise.

_So when will it end?_

_So when, _

_When will we meet, my friend_

But I have to admit, maybe the others are right about paradise, maybe there never was a true paradise to even begin with? That's something that has tugged at my heart for a long time now and I think that maybe the paradise we search for, we've already found…in each other.

**Ending Notes: **Ok that's it my first Wolf's Rain fic. So please review and tell me what you thought about it. I don't care if you flame me cause I'm insane and can't be brought down by what other people think. So review and thanks for reading.

AngelD


End file.
